A Girl In The Wrong World
by SilverW01f
Summary: "Daaad! I told you not to... Open the curtains..." Where am I... I was asleep in my house... But now... How... I'm in a forest... I don't recognise anything! There are brambles in front of me and behind me... A lake and... FUR? I have fur and paws and A TAIL! What am I? I thought "I'm meant to be human! Why am I a... A cat..." I sighed, the gentle breeze ruffling my fur..."
1. Allegiances

Okay, the allegiances for "A Girl in the Wrong World..." bare in mind that this is set Five Generations AFTER Bramblestar's reign, so if anything doesn't sound right etcetera, post that in a review or PM me :3 Btw, The Cats are set in Chronological order from Oldest Cats (Vixenshade is Fifty-Six Moons, Fallenstar Thirty-Five Moons and Fallowpelt Thirty-One) to Youngest (Skysong is Twelve-Moons)

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader:** Fallenstar (Dark-Brown Mackerel Tabby Tom with Copper Eyes; Hazeldream's Brother, Fallowpelt's Mate)  
 _Deputy:_ Duskheart (Dark Steel-Blue, Mostly-Plain Tom with Yellow Eyes; Lilacbloom's Father)

 **Medicine Cat:** Hazeldream (Light-Brown Unusually Spotted She-Cat with Copper Eyes; Fallenstar's Sister)  
 _Medicine Cat Apprentice:_ Lilacbloom (Steel-Blue Mostly-Plain She-Cat with Dark Green Eyes; Dusk X Rouge's Kit)

Warriors:  
Vixenshade (Black She-Cat With Yellow Eyes; Skysong, Frozenstream and Fallowpelt's Aunt, Echopaw's Mentor)  
Fallowpelt (Sand-Coloured, Few-Spotted, Ginger-Eared She-Cat with Light-Blue Eyes; Skysong's Half-Sister Frost X Kittypet, Fallenstar's Mate)  
Leafwhisker (Dark-Ginger, White Splash on Right Eye, Tabby Tom with Light Green Eyes; Fallen X Fallow's Son, Frozenstream's Mate)  
Duststorm (Sandy Tabby Tom with Copper Eyes; Fallen X Fallow's Son, Willowblossom's Mate)  
Shimmerbloom (Silver and White Mackerel Tabby, Bob-Tailed She-Cat with Yellow Eyes; Willowblossom's Sister, Former Loner)  
Skysong (White Tom with Light-Blue Eyes; Frost X Loner, Frost's Last Litter, Frozenstream's Brother, Fallowpelt's Half-Brother)

Apprentices:  
Echopaw(breeze) (Mocha Base Pelt with Rich Coffee Tabby Markings, Light Mocha Stockings, Toes, Belly, Check/Muzzle Markings and Olive Green Eyes; Human Transformed into Warrior, Vixenshade's Apprentice)  
Streampaw (Silver Long-Haired She-Cat with Lilac Eyes; Fallen X Fallow's Daughter, Duskheart's Apprentice)  
Sandpaw (Sandy Pelted, Darker Spotted Tom with Light Green Eyes; Fallen X Fallow's Son, Shimmerbloom's Apprentice)  
Rosepaw (Dark Brown Plain She-Cat with Brown Eyes; Rescued Kit, Oakpaw's Sister, Leafwhisker's Apprentice)  
Oakpaw (Light Brown Silver Few Striped Tom with Lemon Yellow Eyes; Rescued Kit, Rosepaw's Brother, Fallowpelt's Apprentice)

Queens:  
Willowblossom (Dove-Gray White-Spotted Long-Haired She-Cat with Pale-Blue Eyes; Shimmerbloom's Sister, Duststorm's Mate, Expecting Mate's Kits, Former Loner)  
Frozenstream (White Long-Haired She-Cat with Green Eyes; Frost X Loner, Frost's Last Litter, Skysong's Sister, Fallowpelt's Half-Sister, Leafwhisker's Mate, Expecting Mate's Kits)

Elders:  
Skunktail (Black Pelted Tom with Copper Eyes; Former Kittypet, Fallenstar and Hazeldream's Father, Vixenshade's Uncle, Frostbreeze's Brother, Oldest Elder)  
Stumptail (Light Ginger, Bob-Tailed She-Cat with Blue Eyes; New Elder)  
Frostbreeze (White Bob-Tailed She-Cat with Blue Eyes; New Elder)  
Swiftfoot (Silver Tabby She-Cat with Dark Green Eyes; New Elder)

 **ShadowClan:**

 **Leader:** Lightstar (Light Ginger She-Cat with Odd Eyes, Left Copper Right Green)  
 _Deputy:_ Wolfstrike (Russet Tabby Tom with Blue Eyes)

 **Medicine Cat:** Leafshade (Dark Grey She-Cat with Darker Flecks and Green Eyes)  
 _Apprentice_ _:_ Riverpaw (Light Grey, With the Apperance of blue, She-Cat with Yellow Eyes)

 **WindClan:**

 **Leader:** Breezestar (Brown Tabby She-Cat with Orange Eyes)  
 _Deputy:_ Foxswift (Dark Ginger She-Cat with Green Eyes)

 **Medicine Cat:** Fallenshadow (Black Pelted Tom with Piercing Blue Eyes)

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader:** Creekstar (White and Black Spotted Tom with Sea-Green Eyes)  
 _Deputy_ : Copperheart (Copper Pelted She-Cat with Yellow Eyes)

 **Medicine Cat:** Ripplestep (Dark-Brown Tom with Ice-Blue Eyes)


	2. Prolouge

"After the storm, a cat with a two-leg's heart shall appear as the Echo in the Breeze,  
Only the whispering echoes can right the wrong..." the steel blue she-cat murmured to a concentrating she-cat, the darkness fall in around them "Bluestar! Wait!" she called, but to no avail "The Songs in the Sky with accompany the Echoes of the Breeze and complete this task..."

"Bluestar..." the she-cat sighed, her ears perked up as a warm, sweet scent wafted around her "After the Storm, Cat heart of Two-Leg, Arrive Echo Breeze, Echoes Right Wrong..." the brown spotted she-cat whispered "Songs Sky Accompany Echoes Breeze... Song sky Echobreeze... Skysong and Echobreeze!" she whispered in triumph, "Are you all right, Hazeldream?" a gentle whisper came from a soft moss nest "Yes, I'm fine Lilacbloom." Hazeldream smiled "Was that a prophecy?" Lilacbloom asked, though the moon lay in place of the sun , the den allowed passage for stray moonlight, the two she-cats smiled "I believe Frost's son has something to do with it." the medicine cat sighed "Skysong? But... He's so... He can't be!" the younger cat sighed "He's not as mature as the other-"

"Don't doubt StarClan, we must tell Fallenstar immediately, I believe another cat will show up soon... After the storm..." she whispered the last three words to herself.

"Fallenstar!" the younger she-cat called "Oh, Lilacbloom? What- Hazeldream... Is it a prophecy or something else?" the strangely patterned tom asked.

"It's a prophecy, brother." the leopard spotted she-cat sighed, sitting a fox-length from her brother

"Tell us."

"Of course, Lilac, wake your father." the steel-blue she-cat nodded, leaving, only to return with another Steel-blue cat moments later.

"Now, Duskheart, Fallenstar, I came straight to you after receiving the prophecy, Lilac, listen. _After the storm, a cat with a two-leg's heart shall appear as the Echo in the Breeze,_

 _Only the whispering echoes can right the wrong._

 _The Song in the Sky will accompany the Echoes of the Breeze and complete this task._ "

Silence sat in the cold stone den carved into the cliff. The pale moonlight grew brighter as a yawn escaped the jaws of an apprentice "Quit it Frozenstream!" the voice snapped, obviously a young tom. "Are you-" Duskheart's smirk that had crept onto his muzzle faded

"Yes, there's no other cat with the words _Song_ and _Sky_ in their name!" the tom flinched as the medicine cat snapped "You and your daughter think alike, Duskheart, but your daughter helps me interpret them rather than you." the she-cat snarled

"Father, Hazeldream is just annoyed that you though she may have misinterpreted it, but, I believe she may be right." Silence again... "Prehapse we should rest, then have the border patrols keep look out for someone by the name of _Echobreeze..._ " she sighed, the Steel-blue apprentice guided her mentor back to the den, her father followed shortly after, heading to his own nest in the warriors den; once her mentor had fallen into a dream, she prayed to Starclan "I hope you know what you're doing..." she sighed...

* * *

"Quick! Get the Apprentices, Kits, Queens and Elders to the Cave!" Duskheart called, a terrible thunder storm had hit the lake, the floor of the hollow quickly began to turn to a lake in it's own "Wolfjaw!" the tom shouted, but all too quickly, the former leader was pinned down into the water by a branch "Wolf-"

"Leave... Me... S-save... the o-others..." the old tom spluttered, blood already trickling from his jaw, his final smile laying on his dying face "I'll face... death... like... a true... warrior..." he coughed.

"Duskheart! Quick!"

"Father!"

"Dusk! Hurry!"

The deputy's clan mates urged him on, he swiftly trotted to the dying elder "Say hello to mother..." he whispered, quickly moving into the cave, a quarter moon ago the cave had began to be carved into a larger chamber, after Starclan told the medicine cats of the urgency that they do, many of the cats who were carving out the rock were sceptical... They were proved wrong "Father!" the deputy was barrelled over by the steel-blue medicine cat's apprentice "You're all right!" she whispered.

"I told you, didn't I?" he murmured, though for everyone to fit, it was tight, the warmth spread like wild fire as the cats huddled, an waited out the storm "Prey must be rationed! A single mouse sized prey for Apprentices Per-day, Queens must eat at least half half of normal, elders like queens, Warriors like Apprentices, I, Dusk and the Medicine cat will eat the same as everyone else, is that clear?" the cats all nodded...

* * *

Two mornings passed until it was safe to rebuild, the apprentices didn't train, the kits, queens and elders slept in the cave and the cats worked from pre-dawn to twilight, another three passed till the Warriors' and Apprentices' dens were complete, another two before the Nursery and Elders den, a Moon til everything was normal... Then the Echoes of the Breeze appeared...


	3. Chapter 1

"Daaad! I told you not to... Open the curtains..." _Where am I... I was asleep in my house... But now... How... I'm in a forest... I don't recognise anything! There are brambles in front of me and behind me... A lake and... FUR? I have_ fur _and_ paws _and_ A TAIL! What _am_ I? I thought "I'm meant to be human! Why am I a... A cat..." I sighed, the gentle breeze ruffling my fur as I stood and looked into the water of the lake "Well, at least I still have my feather necklace." I sighed, slight relief made my legs go wobbly "But... How did I end up next to this lake... I don't even live near a lake..." I breathed "At least I look nice... A mocha base with rich coffee brown tabby stripes, white paws, legs, muzzle and chest with my own olive eyes." the white feather around my neck reminded me that this could be a dream "But I wouldn't know if it was a dream... It's all too real." I shook my head, my hair falling into it's natural position "Just like how I style it, natural waves on my left side." I smile, the necklace bugged me "I wore it before bed..." I sighed slight joy tinting my voice "I don't have my annoying siblings here! Or my demanding father! Or even the _mother_ I wish didn't exist!" I bounced on the soft, warm sand, dappled by New-Leaf's sun, the sun looks to have just left the mountain to the east "So I guess wherever I am, I can't be alone..." before the last of my words escaped my maw, the bushes behind me rustled "Eep!" I squeaked.

I guess I couldn't have been older than Eleven Moons "Wow! I've _never_ seen a she-cat like you before." there was a hint of flirt in this tom's voice "What's your name, beautiful?" he asked, I _hate_ guys like this, I looked across the lake, and saw an island with a great, tall oak tree _I'm in Warriors! But... Which leader's time..._ then I remembered _Crapsicles! I need a name! What about Copperswift? No... Tawnywing? Nupe... Mistybreeze... Nope. I've got it!_ "Echobreeze, and _don't_ call me beautiful." I mewed, somehow when I felt annoyed at him I shrank back, showing my emotions in body language... Well duh! I should've realised that would be something I do! I'm a cat now! "Ah, don't be scared, beautiful, I wouldn't hurt such a pretty she-cat like you." he came into the dappled sunlight, he was a cat had never been described in the books "Huh, _scared_? Guh, I _hate_ guys, uh, Toms like _you_." I huffed, turning my back to him, I jumped into the lake an swam of shore _Good to know I can still swim_ I thought "Oh beautiful! Come back!" he called, a smirk appeared on my face, I swam towards a river in between the forest and moor "The border... I guess." I sighed, reaching the shore, I shook the water from my pelt and began to groom, "Have a nice swim, beautiful?" the tom appeared from the trees _Does he_ never _give up?_ I huffed, turning away from him, I continued grooming "At least tell me which Clan you're from?" _Clan?_ _I knew it!_ "So _you're_ a legendary Warrior then?" I decided to play it like I was a loner "Oh... You're a kittypet or a loner then?" he sounded slightly relieved "Kittypet?" I asked "Do I _look_ like a kittypet to you?" I figured loners don't appreciate being called a kittypet... He looked at me with a look I couldn't tell, not anger... Annoyance, no... Maybe he likes feisty she-cats, ugh... "No, beautiful... But you look hungry, why don't you-" "What are you doing flirting with a trespasser, Skysong!" another cat called, a she-cat by the sounds of it "Sorry Vixenshade, I was trying to take her back to cam-" I was starting to feel bad for him, then all the scents of the forest around me hit me _Why now?_ I asked my nose, scents became familiar to me rather quickly, Skysong's scent and Vixenshade's scent were a couple of the many, which included prey "Why are you acting like a fox's got your tail?" I asked the she-cat, she turned to me, a light in her eyes, she looked the tiniest bit amused "Because you could be of WindClan or ShadowClan!" she hissed, to that I just laughed "Yeah, me of WindClan or ShadowClan!" I ended up falling over, laughing, Skysong looked like he was about to join me, I sat back up, wiping tears from my eyes "I know this tom, What was his name... Oh yeah! Skysong, is a mouse-brain, but honestly, he probably isn't a total fluff-brain, and I'm a loner, honey, if you couldn't tell." Vixenshade looked slightly more amused "Okay, I have to admit, you don't smell of the other clans, but you are a Warrior?" she asked...

 _Darn! I forgot! I need a backstory._ "I left my clan, it's very far away, it's name is... HollyClan. I didn't like how it was going, leaving the warrior code an all, so I left, to find the legendary Four that sit beside the lake, and here I am." _I hope it's good enough..._ I inwardly sighed, Vixenshade seemed to believe me, Skysong looked more skeptical, I looked at him and he seemingly thought it was more believable "Okay, take her back to camp, Skysong, I'll mark the borders." I groaned when Vixenshade meowed to the annoying tom "Really? _Him?_ " I asked, the dark she-cat nodded and looked as if she were about to burst into a laughing fit. "Yes, _me_ _._ "Skysong looked more thrilled, I stomping into the bracken and ferns around the trees, a small path, with few sprouts of grass, was behind it _the main road of cats_ I guess, trudging through the vegetation, my tail flicking in annoyance "Why not make the-" Skysong began "No... No, no, no. I am _never_ going to fall for, what I'm guessing is, your feeble attempt at flirting." I guess it must've sounded pretty harsh, especially since I was just around the corner from the tunnel, which when I entered, every-cat was staring at me and Skysong, who looked a little put down, he seemed around my age too.


	4. Chapter 2

"Who is she?"

"Could she be-"

"Shh!"

"Did you hear her talking to Skysong?"

"Yeah, that was kinda hilarious!"

"Poor Skysong!"

"Silence!" a voice boomed from the ledge, my ears flat to my head as a slowly walked through the crowd of cat _It's just like an assembly, that's all..._ I thought, my heart-rate slowing as I attempted to calm myself from the amount of attention _Who cares what they think, anyway, I think I'm fine, that should be all that matters._ a confident thought strode into my mind, causing myself to look more confident as I sat before, who I believe to be, the leader "Now, I wish to speak to Skysong and... this stranger, in my nest." he announced, I already knew where it was, even before Skysong attempted to guide me, I just shrugged him off, hopping up the boulders onto the ledge before quickly entering the den "What is your name?" the leader asked, clearly impressed by my lake of worry for my safety, and how I didn't need to be guided, I coughed, "Echobreeze. I should ask you the same, after all, you don't asked a cat their name without announcing your own." I mewed

"Well, at least you have manners. I am ThunderClan's Leader, Fallenstar, I see you've already met my... _friend_ Skysong, who seems to think that he can flirt rather than do his duties." Fallenstar seemed half-amused, half-irritated at Skysong's attempts

"Thankfully not all us she-cats are fluff-brains." I sniggered, making Fallenstar smirk

"You seem... different to many Clan Cats, you tred confidently into unknown land and talk to their leader like an old friend... I like you, now, Echobreeze, I would like to assess you're Warrior Capabilities, follow me." I stared after him _I don't know how to hunt_ or _fight?!_ I panicked _Calm down girl! You'll just be made an apprentice! That's all, he wont kill you if you fail..._ I sighed inwardly, trotting after him, I seemed to be built for speed rather than strength, my legs and tail long, giving me a faster pace and better balance. _I could use this to my advantage._ I thought, logic will come in handy...

I bounded forwards, pacing Fallenstar as we reached the training hollow, Skysong insisted he followed, I couldn't care less if he fell down a rabbit hole.

"Okay, first show me what you've already learned about hunting." Fallenstar's voice was a whisper in the breeze, I tasted the air, which I read the cats do on a hunt, the scent I picked up had a trace, of what I guessed to be, Moorlands, I recalled the books describing how Rabbits will smell you before it sees you, I dropped into a crouch, feeling the wind on my face, blowing from the prey, I sighed in relief, I carefully, and swiftly, stalked it, it's brown-grey fur sticking out amongst the ferns, it was but a fox-length away, I leapt, it squealed, to my surprise, I bit into it's neck, a snap sounded between my jaws... I'd made my first kill! Mice and voles would be harder... I triumphantly trotted back through, carrying the large rodent, it was the size of an apprentice, I dropped it before Fallenstar, who nodded approvingly.

"You proved you can hunt, now show me your fighting skills." I nodded "Skysong, you will spar with Echobreeze, no claws, _don't_ go easy on her." I smirked, I'd get to fight that fur-ball!

"Begin!" the leader meowed, almost immediately Skysong padded forth, and muttered to me "I'll go easy on you, sweetheart." his tone meaningful

"Good, cause I wont." I chuckled, swiftly dodging his cuff, I doubled back, sliding between his legs as he turned, kicking his soft stomach, before swiftly sliding out, I felt his paw hit my hind leg, causing me to fall, I made a quick recovery, however, not quick enough, as he paced his paws on my chest, he left his own unprotected, however, I dealt a blow with my hind paws, turning the tables, sitting on his chest, so that my tail tickled his nose.

"Well done, I believe both sets of skills need work, but you are ahead of the newest apprentices, yet behind our oldest though you will be the oldest now." I smiled, joy spread through me from the praise, I wasn't bothered that I wasn't the best, after all, I'm a human, yet a cat...

* * *

As we padded back to the camp, I often caught Skysong looking at me, slight look of respect was mixed with other feelings, I often turned to him, and as I did, he'd turn away, or wink, making me fix my gaze elsewhere "How long have you led the Clan?" I asked Fallenstar, catching him off guard, his reply was a purr

"A single Cycle of the Seasons." _I guess he means a year... Huh._ He looked maybe no older than three years, I was smaller than both toms, obviously not because of my age. "Who led before you?" I asked, out of the blue, grief struck both toms' gazes

"Ravenstar..." they murmured, clearly it was still early days after their previous leader's passing "May she be happy in the Ranks of StarClan."

"I'm sorry to have brought her up." I sighed, Fallenstar turned to me, shaking his dark brown mackerel tabby head

"No no, you'd have asked sooner or later, you's have wanted to know of ThunderClan's ancestors." I nodded _Though I know of the Four and the Reign of Bramblestar... I should find out how many leaders have led in his paw prints._ I thought, an idea struck me like talons of a hawk.

"I heard tales of the Four who saved the lake clans, and Bramblestar who led after their previous leader, a member of the Four named Firestar, passed, how many leaders have led since Bramblestar?" I asked, hope flickered through my mind as Fallenstar looked impressed

"I'm surprised you've heard!" he chuckled "I am the fifth leader after the kin of Tigerstar." his eyes darkened, mentioning the terrible tyrant, "I suppose you've heard the tales of that tyrant?" he questioned, I nodded with understanding, Skysong looked as if he hadn't heard our conversation "Then there is no need for me to tell you of him." the leader smiled, slightly relieved, as if speaking of his story would bring him into the living shadows.

As we tread through the gorse tunnel into the clearing, many of the cats had either left on patrols, taking their apprentices out or sharing tongues, there were fewer cats to bother me, I smiled, Fallenstar pointed me in the direction of the Apprentices' Den, so that I could mingle, or sleep, both of which on my mind, a silvery she-cat was grooming herself "Oh, hi." she murmured, waving me over with her tail "You the new cat everyone's been mewin' about?" she asked, I nodded, Skysong had taken the opportunity to sit by me

"For the last time, _Skysong_ , leave me be, at _least_ for today!" I hissed, immediately taking the hint he sighed.

"I'll bring you some fresh-kill later..." his ears low as he backed away

"Wow." the she-cat breathed

"What?" I asked, she was looking from me to him

"The spark between you, the way you talk, act and move around each-other! Oh, that, and the fact he _never_ chases after the she-cats, they moon over him, he seems to like you a lot." the silvery molly pointed-out

"Yeah, and the fresh-kill is prey." I sighed "I already could tell he liked me, egh..." I cringed, she just laughed "But out chemistry! Fox-dung to that. There is no way on this planet that I would _ever_ fall in love-"

"Let all cat old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High Ledge for a clan meeting." the booming voice of Fallenstar echoed around the hollow as he called the cats together.

"I just hope _he's_ not my mentor." I sighed, causing the Silvery she-cat to giggled

"I'm Streampaw, though every-cat calls me Stream, I don't mind either. I like you." she smiled, sitting down, inviting me to sit beside her, I took up on her invite.

"I'm Echobreeze, though I guess I'll be Echo _paw_ for awhile." I chuckled, my tail flicking with anxiety.

"Until Echobreeze is named a warrior by me, under the oath of StarClan, she will be treated as an apprentice, and such, be named Echopaw until she earns her warrior name back.  
Vixenshade, you are now ready to take on another apprentice. You will mentor Echopaw. Vixenshade, you have shown yourself to be Stealthy and though you are smaller than many, you use it to your advantage. And now I ask you to pass down all you know to this apprentice, like the many before her, I know you will do well, as one of you previous apprentices." I smiled gleefully, though Skysong looked as though he'd hoped to mentor me, I saw Vixenshade stand and turn towards me, I walked forward, as did she, until we could touch noses, she bent head head down, though she was only slightly taller than me, and I pressed my nose to hers "Echopaw! Echopaw!" only a few warriors, including Fallenstar, Skysong and Streampaw, called my name, I wasn't too bothered by the turn out, I'd only just joined

"You'll make a fine warrior. We start at Sunrise and Finish when I tell you." she whispered, I nodded respectfully, bubbling with excitement

"I'll be the best apprentice you've ever trained." I purred, she flicked her tail in acknowledgement, sending me off to chat with the other apprentices.

"So, you're the new _warrior?_ " a cocky sounding tom strode up to me, I nearly doubled him in size "And you're the fly I was warned of." I retorted in good-humor, he snorted in a laugh

"Well, I think I'll like you... If Skysong lets any other toms near you." he laughed, I joined in, it _was_ a pretty good joke, Skysong appeared behind me with the rabbit he carried back for me

"M'lady." he purred, I snorted, taking it to my nest, the other sandy coloured tom following

"Why's that walking cloud have'ta like me?" I asked, referring to Sky's colouration

"Cause you don't moon over him. And you kinda were a loner, that can be nice for a tom who has family around him." the 'paw sighed "I'm Sandpaw, another one of Fallenstar and Fallowpelt's sons, the spotted one." he ended with a joke, he then flicked his tail to a couple of apprentices sharing tongues "Rosepaw and her brother, Oakpaw. They were lost kits, they knew their parents, they knew they were rouges who left them for a clan to take before running back over the hills behind the territories."

I nodded "Must be nice to have the attention on someone else." I chuckled as the two trotted over, Oakpaw, the bigger, and seemingly stronger, of the two, trying to keep in pace with is smaller, swifter sister.

"Thanks for stealing the spotlight." Oakpaw joked, receiving a tail to the maw from his sister

"Why you hangin' wit' her Sand?" she asked, hurt in his eyes

"Don't worry, Rosepaw, there's enough mooning toms around me for a life time." I sighed, flicking my tail to Skysong, who was sharing tongues with another white warrior.

"Oh, Sky? Wow! That's why he an' his sister are sharin' tongues..." she breathed

"Yep _amazing_." I responded sarcastically, taking a reluctant bite into my prey, the taste was earthy and tough, _though they have to run across the ground to keep safe._ was the conclusion I came to, I finished it in famished gulps after, I hadn't realised my own hunger "Nice meeting you, buuut I need to rest, Sunrise training tomorrow." I purred, receiving sympathetic purred from the other three before I settled into my nest, quickly descending into my dream-scape.

* * *

"Where am I?" I asked, padding trough the luscious forest "Is this? StarClan?" I breathed, admiring the beauty of the vivid greenery.

"Yes." a deep purr sounded behind me as a tiger-like tom, I guess must be Bramblestar, a Fiery Ginger, obviously Firester and a Black she-cat, I guessed must be Ravenstar.

"Bramblestar, Firestar and... Ravenstar?" I asked, receiving impressed nods "Why am I a cat? And Why am I here?" I asked, loving the life of a warrior already.

"You wished upon a shooting star? Did you not? a dying warrior of StarClan, a _fading_ warrior?" asked the Raven-like she-cat, I nodded

"But... Why'd it come true, I'm happy that it did, but I'm here for a reason, correct?" I asked

"She's as sharp as you though, Firestar." purred Bramblestar "A prophecy has came around, we will not reveal it to you, as, in time, it will reveal itself."

"Of course, nothing is as simple as it seems." I laughed, half-heartly as the dream began to fade

Firestar's voice whispered to me as the dawn-light filtered through the leaves of the den _"You are the Echoes in the Breeze, you will need help from the songs of the sky to fulfil this destiny._ _"_

 **AN:**

 **So I hope you enjoyed this chapter xD It's soooo late for me, I'm soooo tired! Anyway, R &R**

 **I've decided to have a question for today**

 **Q: What would _you_ look and act like as a human trapped in the body of a warrior? (Echobreeze is pretty much me xD)**

 **See ya later Derpbags!**


	5. Updated Allegiances

Okay, the allegiances for "A Girl in the Wrong World..." bare in mind that this is set Five Generations AFTER Bramblestar's reign, so if anything doesn't sound right etcetera, post that in a review or PM me :3 Btw, The Cats are set in Chronological order from Oldest Cats (Vixenshade is Fifty-Six Moons, Fallenstar Thirty-Five Moons and Fallowpelt Thirty-One) to Youngest (Skysong is Twelve-Moons)

 **A/N:**

 **I have decided that since the Clans tend to be full of related cats, that the leaders, during the third leader after Bramblestar's reign, have made an agreement that one/two cats, when they are 'paws, shall be sent to another clan in return for the same amount (If two cats from the same litter, they may or may not go to separate Clans.) This is just something that makes sense to me. (Obviously a one kit litter would stay even if they were meant to leave.)**

 **ThunderClan:**

 **Leader:** Fallenstar (Dark-Brown Tabby Tom with Copper Eyes; Hazeldream's Brother, Fallowpelt's Mate)  
 _Deputy:_ Duskheart (Dark Steel-Blue, Mostly-Plain Tom with Yellow Eyes; Lilacbloom's Father)

 **Medicine Cat:** Hazeldream (Light-Brown Unusually Spotted She-Cat with Copper Eyes; Fallenstar's Sister)  
 _Medicine Cat Apprentice:_ Lilacbloom (Steel-Blue Mostly-Plain She-Cat with Dark Green Eyes; Dusk X Rouge's Kit)

Warriors:  
Vixenshade (Black She-Cat With Yellow Eyes; Skysong, Frozenstream and Fallowpelt's Aunt, Echopaw's Mentor, Otternose's Mate)  
Otternose (Dark Brown Tom with Yellow Eyes; Former RiverClan, Vixenshade's Mate)  
Fallowpelt (Sand-Coloured, Few-Spotted, Ginger-Eared She-Cat with Light-Blue Eyes; Skysong's Half-Sister Frost X Kittypet, Fallenstar's Mate)  
Tawnyhawk (Dark Orangey-Brown Tom with Green Eyes; Weaseltuft's Brother, Former ShadowClan)  
Weaseltuft (Reddish-Brown Tom with Yellow Eyes; Tawnyhawk's Brother, Former ShadowClan)  
Leafwhisker (Dark-Ginger, White Splash on Right Eye, Tabby Tom with Light Green Eyes; Fallen X Fallow's Son, Frozenstream's Mate)  
Duststorm (Sandy Tabby Tom with Copper Eyes; Fallen X Fallow's Son, Willowblossom's Mate)  
Lilymist (Fawn Tabby She-Cat with Green Eyes; Former RiverClan)  
Shimmerbloom (Silver Patched and White, Bob-Tailed She-Cat with Yellow Eyes; Willowblossom's Sister, Former Loner)  
Heatherwing (Grey, with lilac glint in the sun, She-Cat with Unusual Purple-Blue Eyes;)  
Skysong (White Tom with Light-Blue Eyes; Frost X Loner, Frost's Last Litter, Frozenstream's Brother, Fallowpelt's Half-Brother)  
Ambersong (Golden She-Cat with, just a coincidence, Amber Eyes; Former WindClan)

Apprentices:  
Echopaw(breeze) (Mocha Base Pelt with Rich Coffee Tabby Markings, Light Mocha Stockings, Toes, Belly, Check/Muzzle Markings and Olive Green Eyes; Human Transformed into Warrior, Vixenshade's Apprentice)  
Wolfpaw (Russet Tom with Odd Eyes, Left Copper, Right Yellow; Former ShadowClan, Wolfstrike's Son, Otternose's Apprentice)  
Streampaw (Silver Long-Haired She-Cat with Lilac Eyes; Fallen X Fallow's Daughter, Duskheart's Apprentice)  
Sandpaw (Sandy Pelted, Darker Spotted Tom with Light Green Eyes; Fallen X Fallow's Son, Shimmerbloom's Apprentice)  
Rosepaw (Dark Brown Plain She-Cat with Brown Eyes; Rescued Kit, Oakpaw's Sister, Leafwhisker's Apprentice)  
Oakpaw (Light Brown Silver Few Striped Tom with Lemon Yellow Eyes; Rescued Kit, Rosepaw's Brother, Fallowpelt's Apprentice)  
Minkpaw (Dark Brown Tom with Green Eyes; Former WindClan, Lilymist's Apprentice)

Queens:  
Willowblossom (Dove-Gray White-Spotted Long-Haired She-Cat with Pale-Blue Eyes; Shimmerbloom's Sister, Duststorm's Mate, Expecting Mate's Kits, Former Loner)  
Frozenstream (White Long-Haired She-Cat with Green Eyes; Frost X Loner, Frost's Last Litter, Skysong's Sister, Fallowpelt's Half-Sister, Leafwhisker's Mate, Expecting Mate's Kits)

Elders:  
Skunktail (Black Pelted Tom with Copper Eyes; Former Kittypet, Fallenstar and Hazeldream's Father, Vixenshade's Uncle, Frostbreeze's Brother, Oldest Elder)  
Stumptail (Light Ginger, Bob-Tailed She-Cat with Blue Eyes; New Elder)  
Frostbreeze (White Bob-Tailed She-Cat with Blue Eyes; Former Kittypet, New Elder)  
Swiftfoot (Silver Tabby She-Cat with Dark Green Eyes; New Elder)

 **ShadowClan:**

 **Leader:** Lightstar (Light Ginger She-Cat with Odd Eyes, Left Copper Right Green)  
 _Deputy:_ Wolfstrike (Russet Tabby Tom with Blue Eyes)

 **Medicine Cat:** Leafshade (Dark Grey She-Cat with Darker Flecks and Green Eyes)  
 _Apprentice_ _:_ Brookpaw (Light Grey, With the Appearance of blue, She-Cat with Yellow Eyes)

Known Cats:  
Ravensong (Black, with Blue Gleam, Tom with Blue Eyes; Vixenshade's Brother)  
Mapleleaf (Light Brown and Ginger Calico She-Cat with Green Eyes; Fallowpelt's Sister from another Litter)  
Firestorm (Light Ginger Tabby Tom with Light Blue Eyes; Fallow X Fallen)

 **WindClan:**

 **Leader:** Breezestar (Brown Tabby She-Cat with Orange Eyes)  
 _Deputy:_ Foxswift (Dark Ginger She-Cat with Green Eyes)

Known Cats:  
Nightwhisper (Smoke Black Tabby Tom with Green Eyes; Has a Mate, Vixenshade's Brother)  
Honeysky (Honey Tabby She-Cat with Blue Eyes; Frost X Loner Kit, Skysong/Frozenstream's Sister)  
Foxpelt (Dark Ginger She-Cat with Copper Eyes; Former ThunderClan, Fallen X Fallow)  
Applepaw (Reddish-Cream Rosette She-Cat with Green Eyes; Former ThunderClan, Rescued Kit)

 **Medicine Cat:** Crowfur (Black Pelted Tom with Piercing Blue Eyes)

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader:** Creekstar (White and Black Spotted Tom with Sea-Green Eyes)  
 _Deputy_ : Copperheart (Copper Pelted She-Cat with Yellow Eyes)

 **Medicine Cat:** Ripplestep (Dark-Brown Tom with Ice-Blue Eyes)

Known Cats:  
Willowbranch (Light Brown She-Cat with Green Eyes; Fallenstar's Sister)  
Silverpaw (Silver Tabby She-Cat with Light Blue Eyes; Duskheart X Rouge)


	6. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

 **Holy crapsicles! I never thought I'd see 150+ views in just** ** _2_** **days!** ** _TWO_** **WHOLE DAYS! Thank you Derps! Thank you! *Salutes* Btw If I call you guys** **Derps** **or** **Derpbags** **I do not mean it offensively, I call my siblings both of those as a joke! LUV Y'ALL!**

* * *

The sunlight streaming in through the ivy tendrils that hide the entrance "Dad?" I groggily mewed, wiping the sleep from my eyes, the realisation hit me "I'm still a cat! So it wasn't a dream?" I asked myself allowed, unaware of Streampaw grooming near me

"What d'you 'I'm still a cat!' You _are_ a cat, aren't you?"

"Uh... Yeah... I've always been a cat..." I meowed to her "Just mainly in my heart not my body..." I added under my breathe

"Okay, 'cause you sound'd surprised." her matter-of-factly tone was something that made me smile

"Yeah 'cause I'm a fox in a cat suite." I sniggered, she looked at me funny

"What's a _suite_?"

"Uh... Like a pelt but... Made up of different materials like... fur, wool and feathers..." I answered sheepishly

"Wool? D'ya mean the fluffy stuff on sheep... I swear I've heard the elders mention about a time when the moorland sheep left wool everywhere for cats to..."

She trailed of, I shrugged and left through the ivy that grew over the Apprentices' Den entrance, the sun left a orange glow over the hollow, the sun was just rising, luckily for me, I'd gone to my nest early

"I didn't think you'd manage to get up today!" Vixenshade sounded surprised, I shrugged and stretched, it felt weird to stretch like a cat...

"Well I did." I giggled, trotting over to my mentor "And please tell me that _he_ isn't coming." I pleaded, making Vixenshade purr with laughted

"Don't worry, he's not, you get a piece of fresh-kill and eat before we go training." she meowed, sitting with a raven at her paws, I nodded running over to the pile and began skidding before I crashed into it, but apparently that wasn't enough as I fell right on it and got a plump mouse to the mouth, by that I mean my jaws were open, Vixenshade burst out laughing "Noooo I'm fresh-kill!" I dramatically cried, falling over so that my back bent over and my head touched the ground, I slid off and sat by the stump to eat; though it was plump, a mouse is still a mouse, so I finished it quickly, I looked over to Vixenshade, who was burying the remains, and I copied, leaving the bones to the worms.

"Ready?" my mentor asked, to which I replied

"Is anyone ever _truly_ ready?" causing Vixenshade to nod as if thinking it over

"I see your point." she flicked her tail and we set off "Today we are working on hunting, specifically the skills needed to catch birds."

"Cool!" I gasped "So does that mean I need to climb?" I asked, the only reply was a nodd _Okay, you can learn to climb, I has to be easier than when you were a human, right?_ I asked myself a silent question, the worry of falling still pricked at my skin, I shook it from hy head _No, I_ will _be able to do this!_ I vowed, shortly after, we reached the easiest tree to climb

"I doubt that you've climbed before, so, here's the easiest to climb on the territory." she purred, I nodded my gratitude "Try launching yourself up onto the bark before climbing, remember to use your claws." she reminded me, I slid out my claws, it seemed rather natural to me, I tried launching myself with the power in my haunches, the first try, I couldn't get grip, nor the second, yet the third, to my surprise, I latched on "Not, it's just like walking, once your close enough to the branch, I want you to jump onto it." she purred, a thought sprouted in my mind

"Wouldn't that cause a bird, or even cat, to know you're there?" I asked, receiving praise for my logic

"Very good, now just climb onto it like a squirrel." she purred, I nodded _Just like walking..._ I thought, detaching my left hind-leg and right fore-leg and began to 'walk' the tree, after a few times where I felt like I would fall and die, I reached the branch, and slithered onto it like a snake, a bird had landed on it by then and I pounced on instinct, latching my hind legs into the bark and holding the rook down with a single fore-paw whilst it was still shocked, I bit into it's neck before it recovered.

"Well done! Now that isn't to far from the next branch, the trunk of the tree snakes down so you will find it easiest to return to the ground." Vixenshade meowed, I nodded, prey in my jaw I ran along the branch and, after a moment of _I'm gonna die!,_ I leapt, landing on the promised branch, I swiftly climbed down the trunk and dropped my prize before Vixenshade "Well done, 'paw, now take it to the pile, that's all for today." I hadn't realised how long I'd taken, it was nearly sun-high by the time I got down from the trees, though the tree I was on was tall... And I did have to recover. Anyway, I left the prey on the pile and was told to get my own piece of fresh-kill, unfortunately, my luck ended there, as Skysong padded over

"H-hey..." he mumbled, seemingly changing tactics, "I wanted to know if you'd like to join my hunting patrol." He seemed sincere, yet I couldn't be sure

"Wouldn't you rather have a she-cat that chases you?" I asked, taking a bite out of my finch

"No..." he sighed "I'm never gonna give up you know." I admired his determination, yet not him

"I'll join the patrol, but don't take this as a win, I'm just bored." I sighed, burying the remains of the finch after I'd finished, I followed him to a patrol of four other warriors, and another apprentice "Who are you?" I asked the russet odd-eyed tom

"Wolfpaw, my father's Wolfstrike of ShadowClan." he must've noticed how confused I look "The leader before Ravenstar, I think he was... Cedarstar... Anyway, Cedarstar called the leaders and deputies together and organised the new-blood treaty, where the leaders would pick one or two kits from each litter of two or more to go to another clan either for another cat or herbs or something, to make it fair, leaders and Deputies have to send some of their kits away too, obviously when they're six moons." he explained, I nodded my head in understanding

"That's clever..." I murmured, Wolfpaw sighed

"Yeah, but think about the cats who know that they were picked from birth to go to another clan as some sort of trading thing, they know that they may have to fight their kin one day-"

"But they were picked because they'll be loyal to their _new_ clan and may one day lead it." I purred

"I never thought of it that way... I guess it's for the greater good, so that cats wont have to be mates with their kin or brake the code..." he contemplated

"Come on! Let's go already!" a fawn she-cat called

"That's Lilymist, RiverClan." he whispered, I nodded

"Come on, Wolfpaw, we're going." she called

"She's also my mentor." he chuckled, as the patrol left.

* * *

By the time we reached the area we would hunt in, I'd met all the cats in the patrol, Wolfpaw, Lilymist, Weaseltuft, Leafwhisker, Ambersong and, obviously, Skysong, who I had to push in a stream so he'd leave me alone

"That was funny how you pushed him in." purred Ambersong through her giggling fits.

"Enough chit-chat, we hunt along today, choose your direction and go that way, Skysong I want you to go forwards, whilst Echobre- I mean _paw_ goes towards the stream." ordered Lilymist, Skysong looked as if he were about to object, as he opened his mouth then closed it, as he turned around his tail low

"Okay, Lilymist." I smiled, mouthing 'Thank You' to her, she just winked, I turned towards the stream, trotting at an even pace. The warm spring breeze tugging at my pelt, the scent of fresh blooms that I wouldn't have noticed as a human, I was at peace of mind, the scent of the stream woke me from the dream-like state a moment before I would've let my shadow touch the water _Well... I guess I'll practice fishing... It can't be as boring as it was during my two-leg life, could it?_ I thought, holding my paw out so that my shadow didn't hover in the the water, a flash of silver and I plunged my paw in and hooked out the fish, it flopped around before I killed it "Wow!" I heard Lilymist breathe

"Oh hey." I smiled turning to face her "I.. er..."

"Caught a fish like a RiverClan cat." she praised "the stream is the border, so I don't think that will matter, hun." she smiled, I laid pebbles on it in the stream

"It's a lazy flow so I think it'll keep it fresh and the fish wont be picked up." I smiled, the fawn she-cat nodded

"Good job, now I'll leave you be." she meowed, leaving all sense of admiration as she left to hunt by the lake

"I wonder if she ever feels homesick... But this is her home now." I sighed,hooking another fish, I left the two together before turning to find some land prey. A scent of the lake hit me "Maybe a vole..." I questioned, it had a hint of earth to the scent, I knew very well that voles can swim, so it wouldn't be crazy to assume that, I crouched _Light feet, strait tail and upwind._ I recalled the strategies for hunting voles, mice and shrews before I truly began to stalk it, I was three rabbit-hops away before I pounce, missing it gave it enough time to run for it's hole "Crap!" I hissed, reaching down into the hole, the vole seemingly had an escape route or it's tunnel was too deep "Okay, get yourself together Silver, find something else." I sighed, turning around, I ended up touching noses with Skysong "What the heck!" I hissed

"I... er... Was checking up on you?" he seemed utterly pleased with himself

"Yeah _I_ need checking up on when you abandon your duties to stalk me." I huffed, turning away, tracking another scent, it was hard to determine what it could've been, it had a scent of seeds and grass _Maybe a mouse?_ I questioned, following the scent, I kept light footed, or should I say pawed? I was ready to pounce when it spotted me, I shot out my paw and snapped it's spine before it got away "Damn!" I sighed, "I could've done better." I buried it near the fish, when I heard the call of a thrush, I carefully stalked towards the call, yet... It didn't look like any thrush I'd ever seen... More like _A Mockingbird!_ I gasped, when I heard another thrush's call, I climbed up the tree the other call sounded from and pounced, killing the thrush, I clambered back down and buried it, the mockingbirds was rather large and perched on a fallen branch, making my day easier, I got closer and pounced, it let out a distress call before I snapped it's neck

"I see where your talents lie." Skysong purred, making me gag

"Why aren't you flirting with some naive she-cat?" I asked in a hiss, holding the bird by it's wing as I dug the other up, and held it the same way

"Because I like a challenge." he countered

"I'm no challenge, I'm impossible to win." I retorted, trotting back to my shrew, I dug it up and held it by the tail, before trotting back to camp, leaving it in the pile, before heading back to the stream, where Sky had waited

"That's what they all say." he chuckled, earning a slap from me

" _That's what they all say_ " I mimicked in a whiny voice " _Cause I'm totally not the worst flirt ever!_ " I continued, retrieving the fish, which I firmly held by their tails, returning to camp

"Good haul!" I heard Wolfpaw gasp as I took a fish over to Lilymist

"Here." I purred

"T-thank you." she choked, biting into it "You get something to eat then go rest." she added, ending in a purr, I nodded, then she called after me "I'm sure Otternose will appreciate it too!" she added with a full mouth, causing me to laugh

"Okay!" I was turning around when I bumped into a Dark Brown tom "Are you Otternose?" I asked, the fish dangling from my maw

"Yes I am, and you muse be my mate's apprenti-" he had only just noticed the fish "For me?" he asked, I nodded, dropping it and backing away "Thank you." he simply added as I collected the Mockingbird from the pile

"Wow! Did you catch that?"

"I never thought she'd be a good hunter."

"I never doubted her a mo-"

"Yes you did."

I was swarmed by praise before I rushed into the Apprentices' Den

"D'you catch that?" I heard a sleepy Streampaw ask, I nodded

"Yeah, but why so much praise, I could drown in it!" I laughed half-heartily, taking a bite "Wow, this is pretty good! Ya want some?" I offered receiving a simple

"You caught it, I'll get something else" she purred,leaving only to return with to items, a shrew, that I caught and a Mooning-Tom, that I hate and caught.

"He really doesn't give up, does he?" I asked sadly, she just laughed

"I am here you know." he huffed, making me snigger

"How could I forget such an annoying tom like you?" I asked, before Streampaw whispered something

"Give him a chance to prove he's not such an dirt-pile and maybe you can be friends."

"Egh... I think I might be sick." I gagged "But you have a point, no matter how reluctant I am." I sighed, taking another bite from my kill I turned to find him next to me, a fox-length away "First, I'll give you a chance to be friends and _nothing_ " I put emphasis on the 'nothing' "more, got it? Nothing more."

He shot up like a fox just bit him "R-really?" he asked, looking like I grew another head

"Just friends, Secondly, I have some rules, stay at least a fox-length away at all times, don't flirt with me and I get to push you into the lake if you do flirt." I laughed evilly at the last request, yet he just nodded enthusiastically

"O-okay! We can go for a walk later at dusk!" he purred, leaving like he was walking on air

"What have I-, no, _you_ made me do?" I asked, taking the bones out to bury "If I am unhappy after this, you'd better leave for seven days, no make that... for a season cycle, before I tear of your pelt, place it on the fresh-kill and feed you to some dogs... _Alive..._ " I hissed, making her gulp

"O-okay..."

"I'm just kidding... Though stay out my way if I'm annoyed with Skysong after this. Okay?" I asked, receiving a relieved nod.

Dusk is gonna be hell...


	7. Chapter 4

**Wow... Just. Wow... 250 overall views (Though there's only 16 on Chapter 3) this is so awesome! Thank you! ^-^**

 **Also thank you Guest :3**

* * *

I lifted my head towards the setting sun... Dusk was falling _Why me?_ I inwardly sighed, my olive eyes caught a movement of white fur leaving the nursery "See ya Frozenstream!" _Skysong_ I though _Always flirting._

"See ya bro!" a hushed call came from behind the bramble wall _Okay... Maybe not flirting._

A purr rumbled in his throat as he trotted over to me, he was about to touch his nose to mine when I hissed "Nuh uh! Remember ONE WHOLE fox-length away. And no funny business." he looked crest-fallen, and Lilacbloom giggled, walking past

"I told you, Sky, she wont forget her rules." she whispered, loud enough for me to hear, though I hadn't stepped closer to him, I felt heat rise from his pelt

"So, that was just something stupid, like he is, to think." I huffed, _Why'd I stick up for him?_ all cats that heard, including Streampaw, to my dismay, looked at me as if I'd grown a second head "What?" I asked, and they all, except Skysong, acted as if it hadn't happened

"Why'd you stick up for me?" he whispered, stepping closer.

"One, Fox-length," I reminded him, causing him to fall back into place "two, I don't know." I sighed, I felt his ice clue gaze trying to lock into my own, I allowed it for a split second, _His eyes are- No! No, no and no! You are not going to moon over this... But they're_ I snatched my gaze back, and felt my pelt grow hot _I don't like him and never will... Denial seals it..._ a voice whispered _Maybe it's right, but I will not give up without a fight, all I have is a_ minor _crush it'll not let it grow!_ I thought determinedly before crashing into him, causing our pelts to brush, I felt my blood run cold, the look on his face, he must've know now that he was- _No. He doesn't know and_ never _will._ I inwardly hissed, I'd fallen on my back

"Are you alright?" the worry in his voice made me shiver

"Of course I am, mouse-brain." I hissed, _Oh no... I've never called him a mouse-brain in this kinda context..._ I inwardly sighed, bringing myself to my paws

"Look. I know you don't like me, and may never in the way... All I'm trying to say... Can't we even be friends?" he asked, a note of sincerity pinged in his tone, _Why must he be so determined... and the sweetness in his- No. Just no, I will not fall for him._ I turned my head away so not to get trapped in his gaze

"If you catch me." I sniggered, playfulness edged my mew _Why must I accidentally flirt? WHY!_ I silently begged, without warning, I took off, weaving through the trees, he hadn't realised yet... I leaped under a tree, hooking my claws into it, I edged along towards the trunk then slithered along, I hid there in the darkness

"E-echo?" he stuttered _Crap! Why must he be so damn cute?! Curse these infernal feelings!_ he'd obviously been confused, tracking my scent, the trail stopped and went nowhere _I'll jump him... Then maybe he'll be different than what I- NO, I'll jump him and say 'Got you.' but that's too sweet for me... Ah hah! 'Lost?' I'll snigger..._

I did just that, leaping off the branch I landed on his back, he squealed in surprise and flipped over, so I was under him "Lost?" I sniggered, then I realised how we'd look "Uh..." I felt my pelt burn, he was staring into my eyes

"Echo..." he murmured

"Yes? Now PLEASE get off me?" I hissed, then saw he wasn't staring at me, snarling came from behind the bush "Oh bloody hell!" I hissed under my breath as a red pelted snout poked out "Sky, get off me." I whispered gently, he looked at me then, he was nearly in tears, I felt so bad for him, then flipped him _He's to adorable to die._ I inwardly sighed, grabbing his scruff, he was heavier than me, but they do say, _You get super-human, or in this case cat, strength if a loved-one is in danger._ I don't give a single crap but I had to stop him, and moi, from dying; I leaped onto trunk then hissed "CLIMB!" he immediately did so, I followed, but a yelp sounded behind me, the fox had leapt out and bit down on my tail, I hissed with pain "YOU B**CH!" I snarled, swiping at it's nose, it let go for a second, enough time to climb for my life, I saw Skysong on the second lowest branch, one to high for my liking, I slowly slithered onto it, like a snake rather than cat. Skysong stared at me in wonder as I licked my tail.

"Y-you nearly died... While saving... Me?" he asked, I snorted

"I couldn't let you die, could I?" I knew there was more reason than that, but he would _never_ find out

"I-I guess not..." he looked saddened, there were traces of salt from tears on his cheek fur, I licked the trail from his fur "Why'd you do that?" he asked, he looked utterly confused _So... NO! DAMNED FEELINGS!_ I sighed

"Why'd I let you go back to camp and let them know you've cried?" I returned, not facing him "Why _have_ you been crying?" I asked still not facing him, a sharp barked made Sky flinch, reminding me of how he'd been frozen above me, staring into the thicket, I looked at my tail, it stung like fire, the end didn't hold straight _It's broken..._ I thought _Will it get a kink?_ that was the only other I had on my tail _Kinked tails are awesome._

"I-I... Only me Frozenstream and my mother know..." he sighed, I turned to face him "B-but... I'll tell you..." the trust, fear and sadness in his icy depths made my heart flutter with joy, the need to comfort and pity, I moved closer to him, his pelt bristled with surprise when my own touched it

"I can keep secrets... Everyone has them..." _Even me..._ I added silently... It's funny how emotions towards others can change like that...

"I-I..." he began with a saddened choke "My father was a loner, a rouge, Frost always fell for those with out a clan." a hiss pierced his tone and made me flinch, he must've felt it cause he looked at me, seemingly understanding the reason why I'd been worried at the tone "S-sorry..." he murmured, I laid my tail onto his back to comfort him, to let him know it was okay "Me and Frozen had been born out of camp, were we stayed for a few day, until our eyes opened and we saw our father..." he looked away towards the stars "Frozen and I knew who he was from the moment we saw him, he was telling us of our clan and how our mother was hiding us until we met him, so we expected to find her back by sunset. She came back when the stars lit the sky, that's how I got my name... I was always looking to the stars and clouds, when mother named Frozen, well al she said was she thought she had died, cause her body was cold, then she'd squeaked, Mother named her when she thought she'd been dead, and it stuck. I had another sister... Honey, I've seen her at gatherings and her name is now Honey-" tears began welling in her eyes "Honeysky... she'd asked to be named in memory of the brother she may need to fight." I instinctively licked the backs of his ears, though they were flat "We were the closest out of the litter, she was named for the resemblance she had to her father, Honeycomb, when Mum and Pa were taking us back to camp, a fox snarled near by, we could walk by then, Honeycomb cautiously led, it jumped us, and lunged for Mum's throat, Pa pushed it out the way, down a cliff, but... It-it-it grabbed his neck! It grabbed him and brought him down with it." all he did was blink at us, as if he were sorry." at this point Sky had began to cry, I cradled him "I thought that you would too..." I began to lick away his tears

"I'm to tough to die, you know that too. I-I'll tell you a secret." I sighed "I-I'm not really a cat... I'm a human, I mean two-leg, I was brought here by Firestar, Bramblestar and Ravenstar! I don't know why..." I breathed, Skysong stared blankly at me

"R-really?" he asked

"How else would I _truly_ know of Bramblestar and the clans, unless by reading books." I snorted, he looked into my eyes, then nodded

"O-okay... Why didn't-" I cut him off

"Tell everyone the truth? You think they'd _all_ truly believe a cat they'd just met?" I asked, he shook his head, I looked down, the fox had left. "We'd better go." I mumbled, beginning my descent down the tree, _He's not_ that _bad..._ I inwardly sighed as he climbed down after me, I leapt the last fox-length down, he followed as we speedily trotted back to camp.


	8. Chapter 5 SRY 4 TA W8T

**A/N: Sorry if last chapter was pretty confusing, Echopaw/breeze was realising that her feelings weren't hate, but actually the opposite, and the '** ** _He's to adorable to die!_** **' part was pretty much cause Skysong was pretty much doing the puppy eyes, I mean, come on a cat doing puppy eyes? That would be A-freaking-DORABLE! anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

I don't know why I like him now... Is it possible that I _never_ hated him, maybe I was still confused after appearing here out of bloody nowhere? Yeah, that might be it, but I don't want to get into a relationship! I could wake up in my bed at anytime. I sighhed, we were nearly back, why'd I have to fall in love with the guy I hate? Now I don't know what to believe **"I'm surprised you don't go off flirting with the other she-cats."** I snorted, _Okay. Back to sassy, nice._

 **"What d'you mean?"** he asked, _Why can't I get a straight answer for once in my god damned life?_

 **"Well, you seem like the kinda tom who goes around flirting with all the she-cats."** I rolled my eyes, holding back a smirk _Why do idiots make me smile? And laugh? Even as a human! It's so damned annoying._

 **"Huh. No, I don't flirt with them, I've pretty much given up with you, until you least expect it. Those she-cats just moon over me, it's nice to see someone who sees me for the mouse-brain I am. A breath of fresh air."** he sighed

 **"Who knew such an idiot like yourself had Fangirls?"** I snorted, he obviously knew I didn't believe him.

 **"Like you've never seen a bone head get a mate."** he shook his his, I just laughed

 **"Yeah, cause they're mates in the human world."** I snorted, he looked at me as if I was crazy **"Oh, right, I mean two-leg world."**

 **"Oh. They're not mates?"** he asked, I shook my head **"Then how can they be couples?"**

 **"They go by a social stance known as _Dating_ or _Going Out_ , simpler than it sounds, since being 'mates' doesn't truly mean anything, thanks to many one-night-stands and ladies of the night, if mates were a thing, then hum-I mean Two-Leg- could have many mates." **I explained, coming to the entrance, I made sure I followed my own rules _He's not so bad. I guess what they say is true, don't read a book by the cover..._

 **"Is it safe to say that we're friends?"** he asked, ears perked, I snorted

 **"More like, I don't hate you but you're barely an acquaintance. Sound good?"** I snorted, his ears weren't as perked anymore but he kept a smile.

 **"Well, I guess it's a start."** he shrugged, I hurried to the Apprentices' Den, I felt his gaze fall onto my back, then I assumed he went to the Warriors' Den. I sighed, then was jumped by an excited Streampaw

 **"Soooo?"** she asked, I squeaked, then pushed her off me then shrugged

 **"I may have been an incy-wincy bit to quick to judge."** pushing back the smile that was trying to spread across my face

 **"Did- You actually just said that!"** the shock on her face was enough to make me burst into laughter

 **"To bad I don't have my phone to record your face!"** I laughed, blinking the tear from my eye, she looked at me like I was crazy **"Now I have to tell you!"** I sighed **"I'm kinda... I may be... I'm a hu- I mean Two-Leg... In my world we're called humans..."**

 **"You _need_ to tell Fallenstar!"** she blinked, and excited grin spread across her face **"I overheard him telling the most experienced warriors, most of which are now Elders, to keep an eye out for a strange cat by the name of Echobreeze, he recited a Prophecy for them!"** her eyes widened, I think mine might just have too, she zipped out of the Apprentices' Den, which is when I poked my head out, to see her climbing the boulders to the Leader's Cave.

 _Okay. This is weird._ I thought, so there _was_ a reason for me coming here. A prophecy that needed to be fulfilled by a human-hearted warrior. _But why? Why me?_ I asked myself, shaking my head. I sighed, so much had changed since Bramblestar was leader, it seemed, the clans swapped cats for new blood, they're not nearly as freaked out as I'd imagined, _is it possible that I'm not the_ first _to be transported into the world of Warriors?_ I questioned myself, I needed to stop doing that! Asking myself questions I had know idea if I would be able to answer. Streampaw was trotting back over to me **"Fallenstar wants to see me?"** I asked, she nodded, a smirk on her face. I sighed, making my way up the boulders to the leader's den I turned my head into the entrance and- **BAM** \- some idiotic cat bumped into me, maybe it was my fault? Nah. **"Watch were you're going."** I growled at the shocked looking white warrior, Skysong, I should've known. My heart fluttered a little as I stood, a little bit shorter than him, meh, what'd you expect? I entered the into Fallenstar's den, he seemed to be holding back a laugh, much to my relief, he managed to hold it back and begin to explain

 **"Two moons ago Hazeldream, the medicine cat and my sister, received a prophecy,**

 _ **After the storm, a cat with a two-leg's heart shall appear as the Echo in the Breeze,  
**_ _ **Only the whispering echoes can right the wrong...  
The Song in the Sky will accompany the Echoes of the Breeze and complete this task.**_ **"** he told me **"I now know that you are the Echo in the Breeze, I believe that Skysong may need to help you to fulfil this prophecy."** he nodded, Duskheart, the deputy, was walking in with the guy I both Love and not _as_ much hate, Skysong. He had a smile on his stupid face, I face-palmed, no face- _pawed._

I decided I would ask something now **"One question. Why is no one freaking out that someone who used to be a two-leg is amongst them?"** I nearly started to shout, but I managed to keep a calm tone.

 **"Whilst Bramblestar was leader of Thunderclan, another strange cat appeared, on the moor, she was sent to learn a lesson. She taught many cats that Two-Legs aren't stupid lumbering oafs, but are much like us. And many also found it creepy that some two-legs read about us in so-called 'books'."** I gasped, I'd read that fanfiction! It was by Whiteheat7! I think the fanfiction was called 'The New Warrior'

 **"Um... I kinda read that... It wasn't written by the author of the books, but more so by a fan, It was a fanfiction."** I nervously laughed, they looked at me as if I just grew a second head. **"Hey, blame me if you like, but I could have been written by the person turned Warrior!"** I huffed. They shrugged.

Quick paw-steps sounded from outside the den entrance, a second pair sounded too **"Fallenstar! There's another prophecy!"** the medicine cats, Hazeldream and Lilacbloom stepped in the cave, a grave look apon their maws...

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN! Yes, I know I'm evil for the cliffhanger :D ANYWHO, I got the idea for this from 'The New Warrior' I believed that the cats would _not_ accept a human as a cat so easily, that they wouldn't believe it unless it'd happened before. So, go check out that story! It should be in my favourite stories list. It's actually quite interesting BUT I'm unsure if the author has abandoned it or not. **

**Thank you for reading, and R &R (Read and Review)**

 **Question of the Day:**

 **If YOU were in Echobreeze's position, what'd you do if you suddenly fell in love with the tom/she-cat you thought you hated.**


	9. AN, IMPORTANT

Oh, hey. Didn't see you there. I'm just chilling, you know, like a page does. Silver made a poll, you should vote, It's on SilverW01f's profile. Yes, she gets told that alot, she's not **really** _that_ evil, just a little.

 **LIES**

No Silver, they are not lies.

Yes they are, I'm totally **NOT** evil.

Denial seals it.

*Punches the page* Thanks, page, I'll hire a new page messenger tomorrow. Anyway, page is correct about the poll, go vote NOW.


	10. Chapter 6

**The results are in... *Drum-roll* AND Echobreeze will have TWO MORE LOVERS! Dun Dun Dun... But yeah, you guys are awesome! Thanks for the input, I already have one tom in mind that likes her... ;3**

 **ANYWAY,** **On to the story!~**

* * *

 **"Fallenstar! There's another prophecy!"** the medicine cats breathed, this must be important...

 **"Well, go ahead."** though the leader's voice was calm, I could tell this was troubling him, he was unerved

 **" _With a pelt as dark as the cat's heart, danger will arise and tension will pull tighter, this cat's intentions will be the end of it's clan-_**

 ** _Echoing songs can drive out the darkness, a wolf's howl will promise safety once more._ " **Fallenstar tilted his head

 **"Have you decoded it?"** he asked as his ear twitched, he was clearly confused

 **"I believe a cat is causing trouble with a clan, it's intentions seem to mark the down fall of a clan, we may have to gather some cats from each clan to see to it that this doesn't happen."** Hazeldream's tail twitched, as Lilacbloom dipped her head to speak

 **"I suggest you send Skysong, Echobree-I mean 'paw- and Wolfpaw, their names are mentioned."** she pointed out, Fallenstar nodded

 **"I agree, is that all StarClan told you?"** he asked, the she cat's nodded and left, presumably heading to their den to sleep. **"Skysong, Echobreeze, head to your nests; Echobreeze, Vixenshade tells me you learn fast, and are ready for you Warrior name soon, this maybe the last time anycat will call you a 'paw."**

I gasped **"But I haven't trained for long-"** the leader chuckled, and I accepted the statement, I felt a tail touched the back of my head, I turned and glared at the tom-just cause I may have an itsy bitsy crush on him doesn't mean I can't be myself- **"Appendages to yourself, please."** I hissed, giving him the death glare, he moved into a submissive pose before I left, moving towards the apprentices' den.  
As I reached the mouth of the den, I saw a silvery she-cat **"Hello there, Streampaw."** I whispered, somehow managing to avoid being pounced on, I told her what happened **"And so I may be a Warrior soon, on top of that!"** I finished with, Stream looked at me with slight envy in her good-humoured eyes, **"Hey, at least you don't get funny looks from the other cats cause you weren't born here, or a true cat."** I snorted, she immediately shook her head

 **"It's not that... It's just... I can see why Wolfpaw likes you too..."** I barely caught her words and when I did, my smile turned to a frown

 **"How many toms'll be mooning over me!"** I snorted **"And he'll be joining me and Skysong on the mission too!"** I hiss, my ears flat, I'm not used to this sort of attention, in the human world, I didn't like to think guys liked me, and I was never told otherwise. I looked at her, it was clear that she actually liked him **"Look, I know you like him-"** I began, she looked shocked and I could feel the heat from her pelt

 **"Ah... What... Me?"** she asked, her usual coolness leaving her like frost on a leaf in green-leaf sunlight

 **"You answered your own question."** I snorted in laughter, I realised how late it was when I yawned **"I guess I'm to beautiful for the toms to keep their paws off me."** I half-heartedly laughed, I didn't enjoy this. There was no reply, I look over at Stream, she was already in the midst of sleep. I sighed, it took a while before I drifted off.

* * *

 **"Echo _paw_. Wake the dark Forest up."** I heard a new voice, a tom

 **"Sure thing. Arsehole..."** I muttered the sentence under my breath then stretched **"Oh, I seem to be in StarClan."** I sigh, turning to the tom-Oh no. It's my fictional crush!- I stare wide-eyed at him **"Uh... Eh... Uhg... Sorry Jayfeather..."** I sheepishly laugh

 **"Wow. Really?"** he sighed, his tone the usual grump I somehow feel attached too, oh yeah-Whiteheart did too.

 **"Whaaaaat? No. Noooooo."** I deny, he gives my the 'Really? Reeaaaalllyyyy?' look, my favourite out of all my own **"Maybe."** I whisper **"Why am I here, anyway."** I ask, avoiding his gaze to get to my usual self again, it worked

 **"No reason, apart from Firestar wanting to talk to you."** he shook his head, I nodded, following the scent that I now recognise as Firestar's **"What is it now?"** I asked, seeing his ginger fur, and a pale sandy ginger she-cat-Sandstorm!- **"And Hello Sandstorm, you're pretty awesome."** I added, the couple laughed

 **"First, dip your tail in that puddle."** the tom ordered, I did so, a tingling sensation rose into my body, the fiery pain-of the broken bone stopped **"Now- There wil be another three cats joining you- one from RiverClan and two from WindClan, this clan isn't so much a clan, per se, it's a gang in a city- You're the only one who knows this now- And also**

 ** _When the moon is full, the six will gather by the Great Oak under the light of StarClan._ "** it was then that I realised that Skysong had sat next to me, and Wolfpaw the otherside. I looked at my tail-YES IT IS KINKED!- I jumped up and danced fading as I heard laughter, Skysong and Wolfpaw were obviously being told the place of meeting. I opened my eyes. This'll be fun. If I like fights, that is.

* * *

 **Yes, I know this is shorter than the others, but still- my muse isn't high.**

 **QOTD(Question of the Day)**

 **If you were in Streampaw's situation, and Echopaw miraculously decided that Wolfpaw'd be her mate and they had kits and lived happily ever after until Echopaw dies a week after her kits are born and after something happens, you were preggers and lost your kits, then Wolfpaw dies too and they wish you to look after their love-children. What'd you do-Yes doing an evil is an option.**


	11. Chapter 7

**SO SORRY! My muse died. Completely. So if this isn't amazing/up to my normal standards, I am sorry!**

* * *

I yawned, a paw poked into my side. My ears twitch as I see Skysong snatching his paw back like I was going to eat it **"Two-legs where I'm from don't eat cats."** I smirk, barely holding back a snort of laughter, he seemed to have noticed, cause he shot me a smile, which I had to admit, was pretty charming. Though I would never admit that, I just glared at him in humor, which he noticed again. I saw someone watching us in envy, I glanced his way, causing him to look at his paws **"Come on than Wolfie, we've got an adventure ahead of us, you too Sky."** I meow before anyone could say anything, I was out of the den. Thankfully we hadn't woken a single snoring cat-to whom I'm talking about is Streampaw- and were on our way.

As the moon touched it's highest point, I caught the scent of other cats. I guessed that they were the other 'chosen ones', from the way Skysong stepped a little more forwards and stroked his tail along my side, so I rolled my eyes and bit it, not hard enough to draw blood, but tasting cat fur was not nice

 **"What was- oh... Sorry?"** he apologised, I shook my head and held back my smirk. Wolfpaw seemed to be getting a little irritated from Skysong's actions, he opened his mouth, but before he could say anything

 **"Are you here for the same reason?"** I asked a honey coloured tabby, all she did was stare at Skysong, making my fur prickle a little _Stop being jealous! You don't even like him... Well you do but that's beside the point!_ I scolded myself when I saw Sky stare back at the she-cat

 **"H-honeysky?"** I heard the tom in question ask, with gleaming eyes

 **"Sorry to brake up this touching reunion, but Starclan brought us here for a reason."** a leopard spotted tom butted in, stepping forwards. The look he shot me made me gag

 **"Seriously!"** I growled, turning around, I began to walk towards the water

 **"Where are you going?"** Skysong asked, trotting behind me

 **"We're all here, and we've got a mission, so let's go already."** I meow, feeling my anger ebb away as I looked into his ice-blue eyes, I shook my head **"I had a dream yesterday, we've gotta go towards a place where the sun only sets in the sky but not amongst the paths that two-legs walk."** I meow, jumping into the freezing cold water

 **"She can swim?"** I heard Wolfpaw, Honeysky, the wierdo leopard tom and another tom ask.

 **"Just- let's go already!"** I groan, paddling to Windclan's shore. As I climb onto the pebble shore, I shake my pelt before I began to groom it, I heard paw-steps come up beside me

 **"C-can I ask you something?"** a sweet voice asked me, I turned to her, it was Honeysky

 **"Sure."** I meow, hiding my irritation as I finished drying my pelt and stood.

 **"Why does Skysong look at you like that?"** she asked, my pelt bristling a little

 **"No reason, apart from your _brother_ likes me."** I sigh, looking at the bridge from the island to the shore, on it I saw Wolfpaw push Skysong into the water, I stood up sharply, then watched as Sky swam to shore with help from the leopard tom. I sigh sharply **"What's that leopard tom's name?"** I ask, hating myself for enquiring about him

 **"Oh, that's Sparkclaw. Why?"**

 **"I saw the way he looked at me, also he just helped Skysong out of the water."** I answer, rolling my eyes as he winked at me.

 **"Why do you like Skysong then?"** with this question, I freeze

 **"I d-don't like him... We're just friends, why do you keep asking questions."** I ask, my ears flat

 **"I'm just messing with you! I didn't think you _actually_ thought of him in _that_ way!"** she meowed excitedly, which is when I groan, my pelt bristling before I looked at Skysong padding over

 **"Is it that obvious?"** I ask, worry in my eyes as Wolfpaw's Copper and Yellow eyes glinted in the pale moon light. I heard the leader's call for quiet, we took the opportunity to leave. I walked over to Wolfpaw and Skysong, Wolfpaw smiled until I glared at him, which is when he looked at his paws. I move slightly closer to Skysong, he opened his maw to speak but I shook my head, I heard Sparkclaw huff, I laughed at little, which seemed to be when he pushed between me and Skysong **"What are you doing? He's cold, he just swa- Oh, right. You were there."** I snort **"Thanks for helping him when this jealous idiot pushed him in."** I meow, glaring at Wolfpaw, which is when he shrunk back and I shook my head, bounding forwards.


	12. Chapter 8 (EDIT)

I yawned, I was leading the group for obvious reasons, I was a silent decision, mainly because I had ran ahead. I felt bad for being so harsh to Wolfpaw... Maybe I should tell him about Stream? No- He's her friend, it might make things awkward. Still- I feel bad. I saw his odd eyes catch the moonlight. I sighed, making my way towards him, he looked away. **"I shouldn't have been so harsh..."** I began, only to be cut off by him

 **"It's not your fault, I shouldn't have pushed Skysong in..."**

 **"I shouldn't have been so-"**

 **"I don't care! Your right-I'm jealous! You and Skysong are just so perfect! I can't stand it, you hated him, now you're going to be mates!"** He shouted

 **"Wha- I'm _not_ going to be _Skysong's_ mate!"** I hissed **"Streampaw told you, didn't she?"**

 **"What- N-no... I just... You're always together I just... You aren't going to be mates?"**

 **"NO!"** I yell, my ears flat as I storm off to the group again, I see Skysong with his own ears flat

 **"Are you alright... "** _He must've hear me_

 **"Yeah... I'm fine, now."** I sigh, yawning slightly **"I'm just irritable when tired."** I meow falling into him as I trip over a rock

 **"Are you alright?!"** he asked in panic, I nod with a smirk

 **"I survived a fox attack with a broken tail, I think I'm okay."** I giggle, licking his nose, before getting up, I hiss **"Not okay! NOT OKAY!"** I hiss, falling back on him, this time he was ready. He held my weight till Sparkclaw came up the other side **"Oh, it's _you_."** I sigh, rolling my eyes, Skysong laughed a little.

 **"So, what, a rock is tougher than a fox?"** he asked, causing me to use the death glare

 **"Shut up."** I grumble **"Can we just sleep? I'm** **tired."** I yawn, seeing the town that Dovepaw and Tigerpaw visited with those other cats to defeat the beavers. I shivered slightly, before passing out.

I blink my eyes open to see an ocean of stars above me, I must've been asleep for the day... I yawn and try to stand, hissing as I put my paw down. I noticed a cloud-like ball of fur next to me as I laid down again, I blush lightly, he must've been worried. Skysong's ears perked as I sighed and his eyes snapped open

 **"Are you okay? Did you get attacked- I don't smell blood. Did Wolf-"** He asked me in a frantic panic, I just laugh. A pair of copper and yellow eyes glinting caught my attention as Wolfpaw ran towards me with a rabbit

 **"Are you-"** he began to ask, I'd forgotten about the incident earlier-or yesterday, my mind was still trying to figure everything out-

 **"Sky's been through the questioning already, I'm fine. Just very confused."** I sigh as Sparkclaw begins walking over

 **"So doesn't need to be crowded-"** Skysong began, only to be cut off by the leopard printed tom

 **"You've been out for a few days. Honeysky tended your sprain, you can thank her later. We might've gotten farther if-"** the tom seemed slightly agitated, he'd been very calm for the day I'd known him, I snorted

 **"If I hadn't tripped over a rock? Hey, go ahead, blame me- it's my fault I hadn't been looking where I was going."** I hissed, guilt dripping lightly into my tone, it was true, I shouldn't have been so careless.

 **"I wasn't going to blame you, I was going to say, if... It doesn't matter now. We can carry on."** He sighed, his fur flattening as he turned away, he seemed to feel guilty, I guessed from the way he lowered his head and sighed.

I shrugged, trying to stand again, Wolfpaw helped me, I felt Skysong's fur bristle as he stood beside me.

 **"Why'd you think that Streampaw told me that you were mates?"** He asked me quietly, I shook my head

 **"It doesn't matter. She just thinks your cute."** I whispered, I felt Skysong bristle more as I said cute, I saw Wolfpaw blush and mumble as I laid my weight on Skysong. I felt him tense.

 **"I don't like him like that. But- I do like someone. You can try figuring it out."** I sighed as my tail swished and touched his, I felt his pelt burn a little warmer, I left his side and hobbled to the front, walking on three legs wasn't as hard as two, still, it wasn't as fast as four...

This was gonna be tougher than I thought...


	13. Chapter 9 of the Remake

**Prologue**

There was the harsh slam of the door to our heroine's room as she sniffed, her eyes watering, though she refused to cry. _He always believes **her**!_ she silently screamed, clearly distressed, she wiped a salty tear away as she picked up a book, the dim light filtering through the crack between the door and wall, her hazel eyes adjusting as her pupils dilated to see the best she could in the low light level as she sniffed again. Moving her dark brunette hair out of her eyes, she began to read.

Many hours past until she had finished the book for the second, maybe third time. A soft white flash across the sky attracted the gaze of her eyes as she watch the falling star, her eyes shut lightly as she made a wish. She glanced back to her book and smiled lightly. Not caring whether or not it was a true falling star and not a plane. The creak of the door startled the girl, light filtering in as someone opened the door, our heroine was already underneath her blanket, not wanting to talk with her father...

 _Then she blacked out._

Silvery shapes, like ghostly cats, surrounded her, not in her world, but another. **"Has she woken?"** a gentle, silver tabby asked, her tail like a plum of feathers, as she rushed to join the side of an almost identical she-cat  
 **"No, she hasn't. Are you sure this is a good idea, Feathertail?"** the older starry she-cat asked  
 **"She has troubles ahead of her in either world. Though I believe she may be happier in one that is not her own, Silverstream."**  
 **"Very well, a lone kittypet has not long departed the living world, I believe her body could support this young one's soul."**  
 **"I'm surprised about their resemblances."** Feathertail gapsed, after having seen the human's new vessel **"Do you know if she'll be able to walk between afterlives, like I do?"** she added, Silverstream froze  
" **Both plains you walk in are those of cats. I'm not sure she'd be able to. B-But I've already searched her thoughts for what she wants after death."** the she-cat answered, seemingly not wanting to go on, she gulped **"This is what she would want."**

 ** _Silence_**

The younger of the silvery cats tail twitched **"Maybe it's better that she's not awake."** she sighed as her mother helped her move the soul to the body it would reside in.

 ** _A silent rise of the chest._**

 **(A/N: So. I NEED YOUR CATS! I've decided to add more cats into the clans, rouges, loners, kittypets OR Clancats! Just fill out the form below and reply with it ^^**

Name:  
Age (in moons):  
Gender:  
Allegiance (Clan(If so, which), Rouge, Loner or Kittypet):  
Rank: (Only for clancats)  
Description: (A reference if possible)

 **Thank you ;D**

 **~Silverheart)**


	14. FINAL AN

**FINAL A/N OF THE ORIGINAL GitWW!**

 **So. As many of you found out earlier, I have been writing a remake of Girl in the Wrong World! And I can confirm- I JUST RELEASED IT! So if you want to follow the story, go check out the prologue and watch for updates ;D Ta ta!**

 **~Silverheart**


End file.
